Beyond: ¿three souls?
by Nahomi Yokai
Summary: Jodie sabía que no era una niña normal, digo, nadie más tenía a una entidad a su lado atrapada, pero su vida no era tan mala, ya que ella fue encontrada por una segunda entidad que la protege, ella es Yamiko Nekomata, una mujer que, en la vida, también tenía poderes extraños, ¿ Quieren saber cómo cambiará la historia por la influencia de la mujer? ¡Pasen a leer!
1. Prólogo

**Esta idea la tengo en mi cabeza desde hace ya un tiempo, se las comparto, espero les guste**

Prologo: Dos entidades me protegen

En una base militar había una pequeña bebé llorando, en su cuna ella lloraba como si no hubiese mañana, pero sus padres no podían oírla, estaban profundamente dormidos, este bebé llevaba el nombre de "Jodie Holmes", una niña que poseía una entidad que, en un futuro, ella llamaría por el nombre de "Aiden".

Muy cerca de ese lugar había una persona despertando, era una figura de largo cabello negro noche con ojos blancos luna, era una mujer cuya ropa consistía en un largo vestido negro que poseía sangre, unas zapatillas negras, una máscara de gato negra con bigotes rojos y un collar rojo eran sus accesorios, las manos de la mujer eran sangrientas y un hilo de sangre caía por su cabeza, lo más extraño era que la mujer tenía orejas y 2 colas de gato negras.

- Mierda, ¿Dónde estoy?... repaso, a ver, me llamo Yamiko Nekomata, soy una guerrera… tengo habilidades únicas y especiales que sobrepasan el entendimiento humano… tengo… ¿20 años? todo es demasiado borroso

Yamiko se levantó, estaba en lo que parecía ser un bosquejo, comenzó a caminar, no llevaba ni 5 minutos cuando escuchó un llanto, asustada comenzó a saltar sobre los techos hasta encontrar la casa de donde venía aquel triste llanto, saltó por la ventana y vio a Jodie.

- ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

La bebé dejó de llorar abruptamente y vio a la mujer, pero al ver su máscara comenzó a llorar de nuevo

- Tr-tranquila – Yamiko pensó un poco antes de quitarse la máscara, dejando ver sus ojos blancos y su pálida piel – No debes temer, pequeña – La bebé parecía haberse calmado definitivamente, pero la miraba curiosa – Soy Yamiko Nekomata, pequeña

Hubiera continuado hablando, pero sintió que alguien la alejaba de la bebé, al voltearse vió a una esfera luminosa unida a la niña, la esfera hizo unos ruidos distorsionados, pero Yamiko pudo oírlo perfectamente.

- No te preocupes, Aiden, no le haré daño a… - Aiden hizo otro ruido - ¿Jodie?... te propongo algo Aiden, no me ataques y protegeré a la niña… ¿Qué eres, Aiden? – de nuevo comenzó a hacer ruidos raros – Una entidad…¡¿Estoy mu…?!

Pero se calló cuando sintió que la bebé reía, se acercó y la tomó con sus brazos, sorprendida de siquiera poder tocarla, la movió de arriba abajo y meciéndola entre sus brazos, la bebé la veía divertida, haciendo que Yamiko sonriera, Yamiko se sentó, aclaró su garganta y comezó a cantarle una nana a Jodie.

- _Hace mucho tiempo,  
>en un pequeño puerto,<br>habia una niña que no se podia mover...  
>Una historia existió,<br>en un gran oceano,  
>la leyenda de mil mares...<em>

_Pide un deseo,una nueva ilusión  
>escríbelo en un papel<br>dentro de un frasco avienta sin temor  
>el oceano te lo hara realidad<em>

_Que la fe que hay en ti  
>tu frasco pueda llevar<br>y el deseo que contiene  
>pueda en él brotar...<br>El silencio se desvanecera  
>hacia las olas del mar...<em>

_Todo lo recuerdo  
>siempre stabas junto a mi<br>pero mi egoísmo te hacia sufrir  
>y con todo tu amor<br>siempre mis deseos cumplir  
>dejando tu dolor atrás...<em>

_Mi vida nunca lo podra remediar  
>comprendo que estuve mal<br>deseo a la vida otra oportunidad  
>mi anhelo lo entregaré al mar<em>

_Que la fe que hay en ti  
>tu frasco pueda llevar<br>manteniendo el deseo que sea realidad  
>con mis lágrimas yo le ruego<br>hacia las olas del mar_

_Que la fe que hay en ti  
>tu frasco pueda llevar<br>manteniendo el deseo que sea realidad  
>el silencio se desvanecera<br>hacia las olas del mar_

_Que la fe que hay en ti  
>tu frasco pueda llevar<br>llevandose consigo mi tristeza y alma  
>si pudiera lograr volver a <em>_nacer..._

- No llores, Jodie, duerme… prometo que no dejaré que nada te haga daño, ni hoy, ni nunca

**El primer cap es corto, pero cuando salga de examenes los haré más largos, espero me disculpen.**

**Nahomi Yokai, fuera.**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Capitulo 1: seré tu amiga

Capitulo 1: Seré tu amiga

Una pequeña niña jugaba en su cuarto, al parecer de unos 6 años, esta era Jodie, la chica que poseía un extraño don, ella le tenía miedo a el extraño ser que nunca se separaba de ella, pero por más que les decía a sus padres, nada hacían al respecto, así que tomó una muñeca y comenzó a jugar en su casita.

- Hola, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? – preguntó la chica a otra muñeca – Si, podemos salir a jugar – Jodie sonrió tristemente – pero mis padres no me dejan salir a jugar

- ¿Quieres salir a jugar? – escuchó una voz y saltó para atrás, soltando a las muñecas en el proceso

- ¿Quién está ahí? – nadie respondió, miró hacia donde estaba la entidad que ella llamaba "Aiden", pero Aiden no podía hablarle, estaba segura de ello, así que creyó que fue producto de su imaginación, volvió con sus muñecas para darse cuenta que una de ellas lucía distinto, largo cabello negro y ojos blancos, traía ropas extrañas, una máscara y características felínas, la muñeca estaba sentada frente a sus muñecas

- ¿Quieres salir a jugar? – repitió la misma voz, solo que ahora estaba detrás de ella, se giró lentamente para ver a una mujer igual a la muñeca

- ¡Waaaa! – gritó Jodie antes de correr fuera de su habitación

- Creo que debí presentarme antes… - susurró Yamiko antes de escuchar lo que decía Aiden - ¿Qué hice los últimos tres años?, bueno, me familiarizaba con el mundo, no recuerdo nada, así que mejor aprendo ahora, pero tranquilo, nunca la dejé sin vigilancia… ¿debo hablar con Jodie? – Yamiko puso su mano en la barbilla sujetándosela – Mph, para que voy, volverá por curiosidad

Y efectivamente, Jodie se asomó por la puerta, confirmando la existencia de la mujer, la cual se giró en su dirección y se puso de cuclillas, estirando su mano

- Lamento si te asuste, no quise hacerlo…

- ¿Quién eres?

- Mi nombre es Yamiko Nekomata, pequeña, soy tu protectora

- ¿Por qué vistes así?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Soy una "entidad", ni que tuviese un ropero… ¿y qué dices, quieres salir a jugar? – preguntó Yamiko alzando una ceja detrás de su máscara y, tras recibir una afirmación de Jodie, sonrió – Pues vamos, pero no les digas a tus papás, no queremos problemas, ¿verdad?

- No… ¿cómo vamos a salir? mis papás se darán cuenta… - preguntó antes de ser cargada por la mayor

- Pues por la ventana

- ¿No es muy alto? ¿Y si nos lastimamos?

- Meh, te preocupas demasiado

Yamiko tomó impulso antes de correr y saltar por la ventana, Jodie gritó asustada, pero de repente cambiaron a risas antes de que Yamiko cayese elegantemente sobre la cerca

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A un lugar que me gusta mucho, sujétate pequeña

Jodie se sujetó fuertemente cuando de repente sintió que un fuerte viento le daba a la cara, al abrir sus ojos vio que Yamiko saltaba de techo en techo y se sentía bien, mas no duró demasiado, pronto llegaron al bosquejo en el que Yamiko había despertado, era un claro pequeño pero que tenía una hermosa cascada congelada, sin contar que el suelo estaba cubierto de escarcha

- Es muy lindo

- ¿Te gusta? Es un lugar muy especial para mi

- Si

- A Aiden también le gusta ¿No es así?

- ¿Puedes hablar con él?

- Claro ¿no lo oyes?

- … si, lo oigo

- No debes temerle, el quiere protegerte, siente que es su deber

- Está bien, lo intentaré, lo lamento Aiden

- Jeje ¿quieres hacer un mono de nieve?

- ¡Si!

Yamiko, Jodie y Aiden se pasaron una hora jugando en la nieve, ahora mismo estaban de vuelta, Susan casi se da cuenta que Jodie no estaba, llegaron justo a tiempo, Jodie se fue a bañar mientras las dos entidades conversaban, cuando Jodie volvió habló con ambos

- Yamiko ¿Cómo te volviste como Aiden?

- Hmmm, no sé, solo desperté un día sin recuerdos, nada

- ¿No recuerdas nada?

- Recuerdo mi nombre, edad, habilidades, pero no que hacía exactamente antes de morir

- Te ayudaré

- ¿Eh?

- Algún día haré que recuerdes tu pasado

- Jajaja

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Jodie, pequeña, aunque aprecio tu determinación, sé que hay cosas que no importan ahora, el pasado es una de ellas, ¿cómo dicen "el pasado, pisado"?

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero quiero ayudarte

- Tengo una idea

- ¿?

- Jaja, seamos amigas Jodie, ayudémonos cuando lo necesitemos ¿quieres?

- Si, solo una cosa

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Aiden también es nuestro amigo

- Vale, pequeña, Aiden es nuestro amigo

- ¡Jodie! ¡Hora de cenar!

- Ve, pequeña, tu madre te habla

- Si, vuelvo al rato

- Te esperaremos pequeña

Jodie bajó corriendo y riendo

- ¡Mamá, mamá, tengo nuevos amigos!

- ¿Si? ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Son Yamiko y Aiden, estuvimos jugando hace rato

- Jaja, claro, cariño

En el cuarto de Jodie…

- Me siento bien, no sé por qué – Aiden hizo ruidos extraños - ¿Agarrarle cariño? Tal vez… lo malo es que no me puedo quitar este mal presentimiento de encima, algo ocurrirá, lo puedo sentir… - más ruidos raros –No sé, Aiden, no sé.

_Continuará..._

**phew, no había tenido tiempo de actualizar, lo malo es que se me atrasó un especial que quería hacer en otro fic :(**

**Bueno, espero que les guste**

**Nahomi Yokai, fuera, sayonara!**


	3. Capitulo 2: Es tu culpa

Capitulo 2: Es tu culpa

Habían pasado muchos años desde que Jodie y Yamiko se conocieron, las dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, al punto en el que Jodie consideraba a Yamiko su madre y a Aiden su hermano, actualmente Jodie estaba jugando en el patio de atrás, se subió a un columpio

- ¿Me empujas, Aiden?

La entidad empujó a Jodie un par de veces antes de que ella se aburriera y se fuera, Yamiko siguiéndola de cerca

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco o algo?

- No, siempre hacemos muñecos de nieve, quiero hacer algo diferente

Jodie se asomó por la cerca de madera y vio a varios niños jugando, Yamiko en seguida comprendió que Jodie quería unírseles, así que la ayudó, la cargó sobre sus hombros y la impulsó hacia afuera

- Ten cuidado pequeña

- Si, Yamiko

Yamiko le dio un beso en la frente mientras ella corría hacia los niños, con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara, vio como la niña lanzaba bolas de nieve de aquí a allá.

De repente observó cómo un niño sujetaba a Jodie por la cintura y frotaba nieve contra su rostro, causando que Jodie comenzara a asfixiarse, Yamiko inmediatamente apareció frente a ellos, creó una espada de la nada y, lo siguiente que se vio, es que en los brazos del niño habían profundos cortes, el niño gritó adolorido antes de que sintiera como si lo asfixiaran, obra de Aiden

- Grrr, ya deja a ese imbécil, Aiden – dijo Yamiko con un tono de voz más profundo y tenebroso que antes – Si vuelves a tocar a mi pequeña, lo lamentarás – comentó sin saber que, de alguna manera, el niño había oído la amenaza

- ¡¿L-lo vieron?! ¡Casi me mata, es una bruja, Jodie Holmes es una bruja!

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó seriamente el padre de Jodie acercándose

- ¡Es una bruja, les digo que es una bruja!

- Ven para acá – murmuró su padre enojado mientras jalaba a Jodie por el brazo

Yamiko y Aiden nunca se separaron de su lado, el padre de Jodie la metió en la casa, jalándola bruscamente hasta la sala, donde su madre estaba

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó su madre preocupada

- ¿Qué hacías afuera? Sabes que solo puedes jugar en el patio trasero

- V-vi a los niños jugando, yo solo quería divertirme

- ¡¿Pero que le hiciste a ese niño?! – gritó el hombre enfurecido

- Philip…

- ¡Yo no hice nada!, fueron Aiden y Yamiko ¡Me estaban protegiendo! creyeron-

- ¡Estoy más que harto de tus historias – explotó su padre - ¡Jodie te has pasado de la raya!

- No ¡No! – gritó Jodie encogiéndose para evitar que su padre, quien iba a golpearla, dañase su rostro

Sin embargo el impacto nunca llegó, todo aparato eléctrico de la casa fue manipulado por Aiden en su enojo, y Philip escuchó una tenebrosa voz detrás de él antes de ver que en su mano había un corte

- Suéltala… - Philip obedeció inmediatamente y retrocedió asustado, haciendo que las entidades volvieran al lado de Jodie

- Vete a tu cuarto – susurró su padre asustado - ¡Ya!

Jodie agachó la cabeza y corrió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Ya más en la noche su madre fue a arroparla en la cama

- Duerme bien cariño, por la mañana todo habrá pasado – le dio un beso en la frente – Buenas noches

- Mami…

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

- Me dan miedo los monstruos, mami, me quieren atrapar

- Cariño, sabes que los monstruos no existen

Su madre se fue, apagando la luz y dejando la puerta entreabierta, cuando las entidades se aseguraron de que ella se fuera, entraron a la habitación, Yamiko se sentó en la cama con una mirada triste, Aiden a su otro lado

- Pequeña, lo lamento…no fue mi intenci-

- ¡Váyanse, los odio! ¡Por sus culpas, mis padres no me quieren!

- Pequeña, yo…bien – Aiden ya se había ido, Yamiko se levantó y caminó a paso lento hacia la ventana, la abrió y saltó hacia el techo con agilidad, se sentó, sujetó sus piernas y vio hacia la luna llena con expresión confundida

- ¿Qué he hecho mal? Solo quería protegerla… - Yamiko retiró la máscara de su rostro, mostrando una piel pálida, ojos pequeños, labios carmesí, un rostro perfecto, pero había algo que llamaba la atención de ella, en su frente había una cicatriz horizontal, la cual se tocó cuidadosamente – Tal vez no lo debí haber hecho… es una humana y yo un espíritu, este es un lugar pacífico ¿Para qué necesitarían a una persona como yo? ¡¿Por qué estoy en este lugar?! – gritó a el viento, recibiendo el silencio como respuesta - …Debería dejar de entrometerme en su vida y todo sería mejor – tomó una hoja del tejado y sopló, ocasionando que un silbido saliera, tocó tristemente una canción (busquen en youtube la canción "pokemon oración, hoja silbato) se detuvo abruptamente al sentir que había algo mal

- ¡AHHHHH!

Y por supuesto ella nunca se equivocaba, regresó rápidamente a la habitación de su protegida, viendo oscuras entidades surcar por el cuarto y sujetando a Jodie, Aiden en un rincón demasiado asustado para hacer algo, así que ella invocó la espada que había obtenido con anterioridad y comenzó a deshacerse de los temibles monstruos que acechaban a la pequeña, cuando terminó se acercó a la niña y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo el miedo de la niña en cada sollozo, Aiden también se acercó temeroso, sin embargo se unió a ellas, Yamiko no entendía que había ocurrido y, al parecer, ni Jodie ni Aiden sabían.

Poco después los padres de la niña entraron a la habitación, Yamiko se retiró, dejando a la pequeña familia sola por un tiempo.

- Eso…no fue normal ¿Qué eran esas cosas? – sin embargo se encontró hablando sola, Aiden se había quedado con Jodie en caso de que las entidades oscuras acudieran de nuevo – Debo obtener más información… tal vez sí necesite saber quién soy después de todo

Viendo a través de la ventana vio que había una luz roja que parecía observarla, al concentrarse se dio cuenta que era una de las entidades malignas que habían intentado dañar a Jodie

- ¿Pero qué?

Yamiko vio como la entidad huía en dirección desconocida, por lo que hizo lo que cualquier persona curiosa habría hecho, seguirla.

Caminó por unos veinte minutos antes de detenerse al ver como el monstruo se detenía en un lugar y desaparecía de la faz de la tierra, claro que Yamiko reconocía ese lugar, los arboles, el lago, pero sobre todo, la cascada congelada donde ella y Jodie habían jugado tanto tiempo

- Ellos vinieron de aquí ¿Por qué? Lo más importante…¿Por qué no soy como esas cosas si vine de aquí mismo?... maldición, necesito comprender, hay tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas que siento que mis conocimientos del mundo no servirán de nada hasta averiguar más, pero no puedo dejar a Jodie sola, no cuando Aiden le teme a esas cosas que pueden aparecer cuando se les de la gana – dirigió su mirada a la luna, buscando alguna respuesta en el gran satélite blanco – Debo saber más de donde vienen, por qué hay entidades acechando este mundo, pero sobre todo eso…debo saber qué hago yo aquí


	4. Capitulo 3: ¿Un sueño o una realidad?

**Capitulo 3: ¿Un sueño o una realidad?**

- Con cuidado estira tu mano

Una niña asintió y suavemente estiró su brazo

- Bien, ahora pídele a tu guardián que se una a ti

La niña parecía extrañada, pero hizo lo que la adulta a su lado instruía, los rasgos de la niña se volvieron más fieros y sus uñas se afilaron antes de volver a la normalidad, la niña fijo sus orbes blancos en la mujer antes de suspirar

- Lo siento maestra, no puedo - La niña recogió las piernas y se abrazó a ellas, su cabello negro cubriendo su rostro

- Tranquila Yamiko - dijo la mujer poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a su lado - No todos lo logramos a la primera, es más, me atrevería a decir que has avanzado bastante

- ¿Habla en serio? - preguntó Yamiko alzando la mirada

- Si - La mujer sonrió - Ven, volvamos. No quiero que tu madre se enoje conmigo si llegas tarde

- A la orden - la niña se río levemente y vio a un punto en específico del claro donde se encontraban, alzó la mano y se despidió, al ojo normal parecería que la niña estaba saludando al viento, pero no lo era.

La imagen de repente cambió, la niña se veía mayor y traía puesta parte de una armadura, lágrimas caían de sus ojos al ver un pueblo siendo quemado

- Lo siento maestra - Susurró Yamiko mientras cenizas caían en su rostro

La aldea fue reemplazada rápidamente por otro escenario, todavia habia fuego y olia a sangre, pero no era una aldea, sino un edificio alto, Yamiko gritó de dolor y sus ojos de blancos se tornaron rojos, las colas se movían frenéticamente, sangre comenzó a salpicar de todas direcciones, sus colmillos crecieron y sus uñas se alargaron, su cuerpo era más etéreo, pero aún así lo podía sentir, sangre, muerte, estaba matando...y no le importaba, nunca le importó, le habían quitado algo importante y no los perdonaría, mataría a todos y cada uno de esos malditos

Un cambio más, no sabía donde estaba, todo era oscuro y le daba una mala vibra, pero sentía que ahí pertenecía, vio sus manos y soltó un grito de sorpresa, completamente negras y, si bien no opaca, era traslúcida, no etérea, vio el resto de su cuerpo, negro, negro, negro, un espejo se creó frente a ella y distinguió unos profundos ojos rojos sangre, sólo se veía su contorno negro con los brillantez ojos escarlata, abrió la boca, blanca e intentó hablar, pero sólo alaridos y gemidos sin sentido escaparon de la ranura que solían ser sus labios "¿Por qué?" Era lo único que pensaba Yamiko mientras lágrimas blancas caían de sus ojos sangre. Y todo volvió a ser oscuro...

Yamiko abrió los ojos y sujetó su cabeza, se sentía confundida, miró a su alrededor y se percató de que Jodie seguía dormida, en la noche se había acostado con ella para que se sintiera segura y sin duda lo había estado, miró a su espalda, el cuerpo etéreo junto a ella también parecía dormir, Aiden también se había asustado tal parece y no lo podía culpar, era tan sólo un niño después de todo.

Se quedó quieta unos minutos antes de que escuchara la puerta abrirse, la madre de Jodie se asomó y sin hacer ruido se acercó al lado de ella, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Jodie

- Despierta cariño

- ¿mmm?

- Jodie, despierta, vamos a salir

Yamiko se levantó de la cama con cuidado y se estiró, en seguida usó su eteriedad para traspasar el suelo y llegar a la planta baja, el padre de Jodie hablaba con teléfono con alguien, funció el ceño, ese hombre definitivamente no era de su agrado, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

- ¿Entonces podría hablar con ella?

Los afilados ojos blancos de Yamiko veían con atención la escena, la cual no duró mucho pues el hombre colgó rápido

- ¿Ya estan?

- Si, ya vamos

La madre de Jodie junto con la pequeña bajaron las escaleras, Jodie todavía parecía medio dormida y el espíritu detrás de ella no estaba en mejores condiciones, la familia, ya con sus abrigos, salieron y subieron a su coche, Aiden flotando sobre Jodie y Yamiko sentada a su lado, Yamiko tarareaba una melodía, la canción que hace siempre le cantaba a sus pequeños Aiden y Jodie, cuando la niña la escuchó, sonrió y también comenzó a tararear la suave tonada que ya se sabía de memoria, Susan escuchó la melodía y, al no reconocerla, preguntó:

- Que linda canción ¿De donde la aprendiste?

- Me la enseñó Yamiko

- ¿Si? ¿Te ha enseñado algo más?

- No mucho, hablamos y ella me cuenta historias de sus aventuras por el mundo

- ¿Oh, ha viajado por el mundo?

- ¡Si! Me dijo que una vez fue a Francia ¿sabías que allá comen caracoles?

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Susan - No tenía ni idea - dijo fingiendo sorpresa

Yamiko se río levemente al ver como Jodie hablaba con entusiasmo acerca de ella y a veces acerca de como jugaba con Aiden, quién se veía bastante absorto en lo que la niña decía, Yamiko cambió su mirada de Susan y Philip y se sorprendió al verlo sonreír, no con crueldad ni malas intenciones, era una sonrisa suave, como si disfrutara la plática entre Susan y Jodie...no...era otra cosa... Disfrutaba que Jodie fuera "normal" por unos momentos, que ninguno de sus espíritus estuviera presente (según él). Yamiko no podía evitar sentir una cierta compasión por los padres adoptivos de Jodie, si ella estuviera en su lugar, si bien no haría lo mismo, también estaría asustada de que un espectro le hiciera daño o a ella o a su pequeña.

El viaje duró como una hora y estaban rodeados de edificios, Aiden y Jodie veían a sus alrededores emocionados, y Yamiko también debía admitir que estaba impresionada por el lugar frente a ellos, un edificio blanco que le recordaba mucho a un hospital o un laboratorio que habría visto una que otra vez.

Entraron al edificio y los padres de Jodie entraron a una habitación, diciéndole a ella que se sentará a esperarlos, Aiden "hablaba" con Jodie mientras Yamiko sencillamente los observaba, la niña parecía entretenida y también parecía no recordar mucho de lo que pasó el día anterior, eso le bastaba a la mujer de orejas felinas.

Los padres de Jodie volvieron a los diez minutos, diciéndole a la menor que pasara a la habitación, que alguien quería hablar con ella. Jodie asintió y entró al cuarto, seguida por sus siempre presentes espíritus, Aiden y Yamiko, al parecer era un especie de estudio o de consultorio, un hombre estaba sentado detrás de una mesa escribiendo en su computadora, cuando Jodie cerró la puerta el hombre apartó la vista de el monitor y al ver a la niña sonrió amistosamente

- Hola, mi nombre es Nathan Dawkins ¿Cual es tu nombre pequeña?

- Me llamo Jodie Holmes - dijo la niña tomando asiento frente a Nathan, Yamiko veía curiosa al hombre, lo cual le dio a Jodie la luz verde de que él no le haría daño.

- Eh...¿Quieres galletas? - preguntó Nathan señalando con la cabeza un plato con galletas de chispas de chocolate

- Si - Dijo la niña feliz agarrando una, Jodie escuchó un carraspeo detrás de ella y sonrió nerviosa - Muchas gracias - dijo rápido, a Yamiko le gustaba que hablara con "por favores y gracias"

- No hay de que...Jodie, tus padres me dijeron que tienes unos amigos muy peculiares

- ¿Pecu-que?

- Ah, especiales, lo siento

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Capítulo 4: La estática en mi voz

**Antes de comenzar debo aclarar algo importante, cuando escriba en negritas significa que es una nota de autor, en negritas cursivas son o Aiden comunicándose o Yamiko poseyendo algo y comunicándose, cursiva son pensamientos y normal es...pues normal, sin más que decir vamos a empezar**

**Capítulo 4: La estática en mi voz**

- Oh ¿Aiden y Yamiko?

- Supongo que si

- Si, son como mi familia

- ¿Tu familia?

- ¡Aja! Yamiko es muy buena conmigo y me protege como una mamá, Aiden juega conmigo muy seguido y también me cuida

- ¿Como son?

- Eh... - Jodie se rascó la mejilla - Bueno, Aiden no tiene una forma, es una bola unida a mi o algo así, Yamiko es un poco más alta que mamá y tiene cabello negro con ojos blancos... ¡Ah, también parece un gatito, tiene incluso orejas y cola de gato!

- Oh, suenan como personas interesantes

- Si, me gusta estar con ellos

- Y Jodie, dijiste que Yamiko y Aiden te cuidan ¿Como te cuidan?

- Bueno...normalmente sólo me ayudan cuándo no puedo hacer algo sola... Pero... - Jodie vio hacia abajo - Hace unos días comenzaron a haber monstruos y apenas pueden contra ellos

- Jum...¿Monstruos como estos? - preguntó Nathan sacando unas fotografías de un cajón, en todas habían seres que parecían sombras de ojos rojos, pero no se les podía ver bien

- Si, igualitos ¿Como les tomó foto?

- Oh verás, tenemos cámaras especiales por todos lados, nos permiten ver a estos "monstruos" con más claridad

- ¿Sabe de donde vienen?

- No estamos seguros...pero - se acomodó en la mesa - parece que vienen de otro mundo, nosotros lo llamamos "beyond"

- ¿Beyond?

- Oíste bien, pero creemos que no sólo los malos monstruos viven ahí sino también los buenos espíritus

- Woah ¡Genial!

Yamiko escuchaba con atención cada detalle, estaba genuinamente sorprendida al oír de Beyond

- Jodie

- ¿Mande?

- ¿Yamiko y Aiden están aquí?

- Si ¿Quiere algo?

- ¿Alguno puede comunicarse conmigo?

Aiden hizo un ruido extraño, que ambas tradujeron como un "yo no", pero Yamiko parecía pensar

- Puedo intentarlo, ya lo he logrado antes... - murmuró la felina

- Yamiko dice que tal vez ella lo logre

- Bien - dijo Nathan sonriente

Yamiko acercó la mano a un Stereo detrás del escritorio y su cuerpo desapareció

- ¿Yamiko? - llamó Jodie confundida antes de que la radio se prendiera de la nada, los canales cambiaron hasta quedar en uno donde solamente se oía estática

- ¿Que fue eso? - preguntó Nathan intrigado

- _**"Eso" es la amiga de Jodie**_ - Se oyó la voz de Yamiko levemente distorsionada por la estática

Nathan parecía emocionado al oír la voz de la espectro que acompañaba a Jodie

- ¡Increible!

- _**¿Eso crees?**_ - preguntó Yamiko intrigada, la verdad era la segunda vez que intentaba esto y lo lograba

- Completamente

- _**Pues gracias**_

Se escuchó que alguien abría una puerta, y una mujer se asomó, tenía cabello y ojos marrones y un aspecto intelectual

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

- Oh no, para nada - dijo Nathan - Puedes volver con tus padres Jodie

- Está bien - dijo Jodie con una sonrisa

Yamiko dejó la radio, de la cual se comenzó a escuchar estática una vez más, sorprendiendo a la mujer, una vez la niña y sus entidades estaban afuera la mujer habló

- ¿Crees que sea ella a quien necesitamos?

- ...Tal vez Helen, tal vez…¿Las cámaras?

- Capturaron algo, pero no sabremos que hasta después de revelarlo

Jodie y su familia volvió a su hogar, un mes pasó y cada cierto tiempo Jodie volvía a ir con Nathan quien le llegó a presentar a su esposa Helen, con el tiempo los ataques de los entes malévolos no cesaron, pero entre Yamiko y Aiden se las arreglaban para deshacerse de ellos, Yamiko tenía un mal presentimiento conforme el tiempo pasaba, sentía que los espíritus que ambos enfrentaban no eran tan peligrosos como deberían serlo.

El último día de mes los padres de Jodie entraron una vez más con Nathan, Jodie veía sin interés su alrededor

- ¿Yamiko?

- ¿Si?

- Te ves estresada…

- ¿En serio? - dijo ella sorprendida - No me había dado cuenta, lo siento

- ¿Hay algo malo?

- No pequeña, no es nada, solo un mal presentimiento - dijo ella, si bien era cierto eso había algo más que la molestaba, esa mañana vio a Susan y Philip empacar cosas de Jodie antes de despertarla

- Jodie, cariño ¿Puedes pasar? - llamó la madre de Jodie

Yamiko la incitó a entrar con una sonrisa, la niña se la devolvió emocionada y fue con su madre adoptiva, Yamiko se quedó esperando jugando con una nueva habilidad que había descubierto apenas ayer, al tocar la planta casi muerta a su costado su mano brilló verde y la planta poco a poco cambió de coloración de un enfermizo café a un verde, si bien no completamente revitalizada estaba mejor que antes, sonrió con entusiasmo, solo podía hacerlo con plantas pero estaba segura que tarde o temprano lo lograría con humanos. La entidad se levantó y decidió entrar a la habitación solo para ver como la puerta era abierta por Susan Holmes junto a su marido mientras Jodie veía tristemente como se iban.

- _Sabía que había algo mal - _Pensó la entidad al entender todo lo que estaba pasando y a la vez no entendiendo nada

Aiden flotó a su lado y le comunicó que pasaba por medio de ruidos que no tenían sentido para una persona normal

- _**Al parecer Jodie va a estar aquí un tiempo - **_Comunicó la joven entidad en su distorsionado idioma - _**Quieren saber más sobre los monstruos**_

_**- **_¿En serio? - preguntó Yamiko enarcando la ceja

Aiden no respondió esta vez, pero Yamiko lo comprendió como un si, los ojos blancos de la felina se dirigieron a la niña que animada hablaba con Helen, la esposa de Nathan, sobre cómo se divertirían

- ¿Aiden? - Yamiko llamó al espíritu que seguía a su costado - ¿Que piensas de ellos?

_**- Son buenas personas**_

- Hablo de los monstruos

_**- Ah, eso... Admito que todavía me dan algo de miedo, pero los venceré a todos sin problemas - **_Dijo Aiden altaneramente

- Ese es el espíritu - dijo ella con una leve sonrisa para ocultar el nerviosismo que ella sentía por dentro, a estas alturas ella estaba considerando una de dos opciones, o era paranoica o en serio tenía un sexto sentido.

Al llegar la noche Jodie y Aiden se encontraban en la nueva habitación de la niña siendo monitoreados por Helen, quien se encargaba de supervisarlos atentamente aunque no pudiera ver a Aiden, Yamiko se encontraba actualmente con Nathan, quien estaba trabajando, Yamiko se acercó a la radio de nuevo y fácilmente se introdujo en él

- _**¿Que haces? **_

- ¡Yamiko! Diablos, me asustaste con la estática

_**- Lamento si causé incomodidades **_

- No importa - dijo Nathan con un suspiro - Y sobre tu pregunta estoy investigando lo que puedo sobre estos "monstruos"

_**- ¿Si? - **_Preguntó ella curiosa, después de todo ella también intentaba averiguar lo que podía de las entidades oscuras _**- ¿Hay algo nuevo?**_

- No mucho - dijo el hombre antes de pensar algo - ¿Por qué me preguntas? ¿Es que acaso no sabes nada?

_**- La verdad no se mucho sobre nosotros -**_ Dijo Yamiko _**- Se tanto como ustedes**_

Nathan asintió al oír las palabras de la entidad - ¿Entonces no sabes nada de cómo Aiden está con Jodie?

Yamiko meramente respondió con un "no", aunque en el fondo ella sentía como que si sabía por qué aunque no supiera el cómo decirlo, de seguro tendría algo que ver con los extraños sueños que tenía últimamente…

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la entidad femenina mientras maldecía por lo bajo antes de dirigirse rápidamente a la habitación de su pequeña, odiaba siempre tener la razón.


	6. Capítulo 5: El mal que acecha

**Capítulo 5: El mal que acecha**

La puerta de una habitación azotó y Yamiko estaba entrando a la habitación, esperando que el ruido hubiese alertado a los demás seres vivos en el edificio, la escena inmediatamente hizo que su sangre se congelara, eran demasiados, incluso para ella y Aiden; también estaba el hecho de que los entes tan familiares para ella eran menos etéreos de lo que recordaba y tenían una forma mucho más definida, seguían hechos de sombras en su mayoría, pero tenían una forma semi-humana, eran altos, rozando el techo, sus cuerpos se veían delgados, casi esqueléticos, sus brazos y piernas eran largos y huesudos, pero lo que llamó la atención del ente felino eran sus rostros, de bocas abiertas y grandes ojos rojos que parecían casi vacantes de expresión si no fuera por la única emoción que se apreciaba, agonía, parecían estar sufriendo, y los alaridos que escapaban sus gargantas no ayudaban en nada, apenas salió de su estupor y se abalanzó sobre el más cercano, sin embargo, no tomó en cuenta que los cambios no eran solo de apariencia, con una velocidad imaginable y una fuerza terriblemente grande el monstruo la golpeó con fuerza, Yamiko soltó un pequeño grito antes de estrellarse contra la pared con un gran estruendo, como si no fuese una entidad para nada.

La de la máscara vio hacia arriba aturdida por el golpe y se levantó, dispuesta a alcanzar a Jodie, quien era defendida a duras penas por Aiden, de los entes terroríficos que intentaban llevarsela, dio un paso antes de que la misma criatura que la había golpeado se separase de su grupo, Yamiko se puso en guardia, pero ni así pudo bloquear el segundo asalto del monstruo, estrellándose de nuevo contra la pared, intentó levantarse una vez más, pero sintió como una huesuda mano se envolvía alrededor de su cuello, al principio no pensó nada de ello, después de todo, era una entidad, pero pánico comenzó a florecer cuando sintió una fuerte presión al ser alzada por el cuello, sintió como si no tuviese aire que respirar, y el hecho la alarmaba, con sus afiladas uñas intentaba rasguñar la mano que obstruía su respiración, su boca abierta intentando tomar aire y pateando con las piernas en la vana esperanza de librarse, Aiden estaba ocupado, no se daría cuenta si algo le pasaba a ella...vagamente escuchó voces gritar y otro set de voces hablaba en susurros ¿O quizás gritaban y no podía oirlos bien? No sabía

Sus ojos negros se afilaron en furia e impotencia, se sentía inútil al estar muriendo una segunda vez...y no lo haría, no cuando Jodie estaba en peligro, con un fuerte grito de dolor en sus manos aparecieron un par de dagas plateadas, con las que cortó la piel de quien la sujetaba, tomando una gran bocanada se abalanzó, dispuesta a seguir atacando al monstruo, estocada tras estocada, el ser se desvanecía poco a poco antes de dispersarse, si se hubiese visto en un espejo, Yamiko hubiese visto que sus normalmente blancos ojos estaban teñidos de un vivo rojo brillante, cuando miró hacia Jodie y Aiden se sintió confundida, una chica, probablemente de 18 años de edad, sujetaba en sus brazos a Jodie, quien lloraba perturbada por el hecho de que Aiden no la había podido proteger, evidenciado por la cantidad de heridas que mostraba, la entidad masculina se veía triste, culpable y, más que nada, asustada, Yamiko sabía que solo ella notaría ésto, pues para el resto él tenía forma de una esfera de energía mientras que para ella era un chico común, si bien un poco etéreo.

- ¿Aiden? - Llamó la mujer de ojos blancos con una voz rasposa que sentía lastimar su garganta. El comentario fue lo único que faltaba, pues el chico inmaterial se abalanzó a sus brazos en una manera similar a la de Jodie en los de aquella extraña, un llanto distorsionado escapaba de él mientras abrazaba a su figura materna fuertemente - ¿Estás bien?

_**- N-no lo logré - **_Murmuró dolido el ente entre sollozos - _**La lastimaron por mi culpa**_

- Hey, tranquilo Aiden, no fue tu culpa, eran mucho para ti y para mi

_**- P-pero…**_

- Sin peros niño, tranquilo, ella no te culpará de nada… - Lo intentó tranquilizar, devolviendole el abrazo gentilmente y acariciando los mechones marrones de cabello etéreo que habían en la cabellera del chico

Aiden se quedó callado, sollozando en silencio, mientras lo consolaba Yamiko examinó a la mujer que abrazaba a Jodie, casi en seguida supo quién era, pues podía hacer la relación entre ella, Helen y Nathan, vio cómo los padres de la chica entraban a la habitación en un apuro, un hombre detrás de ellos, se llevaron a Jodie para curar sus golpes y rasguños, las dos entidades la siguieron, el que era evidentemente menor se había tranquilizado al fin, pero de todas maneras sostenía a Yamiko de la mano con fuerza, como si soltarla significase el fin de la humanidad.

*Un día después*

Las entidades se habían percatado que Jodie los había estado ignorando, si la acción era deliberadamente o no, era un misterio para ellos, sin mucho más que hacer, Yamiko decidió partir una vez más al mundo exterior, argumentando que quería saber exactamente por qué existían los monstruos de la noche anterior y por qué eran más sólidos en ése lugar más que en su antiguo hogar, al principio Aiden se veía reacio a su partida, pero después de un par de promesas terminaron despidiéndose, decidiendo que el decirle a Jodie no serviría de nada, así que, sin decir más, Yamiko desapareció, dejando atrás ni un rastro de su partida.

Aiden no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro mientras veía a Jodie sentada en su cama, el chico etéreo tuvo una idea, tomó una linterna que estaba en la mesa de noche a un costado de la cama de Jodie, la encendió y comenzó a hacer figuras con las sombras, sin embargo, cuando se giró para ver la reacción de Jodie, se vio decepcionado al notar que ella no le estaba prestando atención, lentamente puso la linterna abajo, un puchero en su rostro antes de sentarse a su lado, preguntándose si la chica no tendría un rencor contra él por lo ocurrido el día anterior...bueno, ahora era cosa de esperar.

*Con Yamiko*

La entidad de ojos blancos no tenía ni idea de qué estaba buscando en primer lugar, mucho menos como encontrarlo, si alguien la hubiese visto hubiera creído que se había perdido en el bosque...y estaba perdida, pero no como creerían, se encontraba frente a la cascada donde despertó esa noche hace ya unos años atrás, podía sentir que había algo ahí, no podía verlo, pero era como si la estuvieran llamando desde algún lugar.

Cabe mencionar que el sentimiento no era apreciado.

Yamiko sacudió la cabeza en exasperación, recostándose sobre el césped cubierto con un poco de nieve

- Tal vez he estado buscando en el lugar incorrecto - Se murmuró a si misma, cerrando los ojos, pero antes de retirarse sintió un cambio en el ambiente, haciendo que los orbes blancos se abrieran sorprendidos, la vista actual dejó a la pelinegra callada por un rato hasta que reaccionó - ¿Cómo rayos?

Frente a sus ojos no había un frondoso bosque ni una cascada, sino un camino de piedras de distintas tonalidades rojizas que llevaban a las puertas de una aldea, todo lo que, por cierto, parecía ser más grande de lo normal, frunció el ceño, obviamente confundida, iba a lanzar otra pregunta antes de oír risas que reconoció como risas de niños, probablemente jugando, con pasos lentos e inseguros la felina caminó hacia las risas antes de esconderse detrá de un árbol, había alguien ahí...cuando se asomó pudo ver dos niñas riendo cruelmente, burlándose de una tercera niña, instantáneamente su lado materno (Que comenzó a desarrollar al cuidar de Jodie y Aiden) tomó el control de su cuerpo, haciéndola salir de su escondite gruñendo, pero las dos niñas parecían no hacerle caso...y ahora que lo pensaba...eran muy altas como para ser niñas ¿No? Se acercó a ellas con cuidado, dándose cuenta que las niñas (Err…¿adultas? ¿niñas? tenían cara de ser tan solo unas niñas….) no le estaban prestando atención para nada, pudo oír a una de ellas hablar

- Eres tan inútil, ni siquiera tienes un guardián ¿Cómo esperas ayudar a la aldea?

- Sabes que sólo aceptan a quienes tenemos un guardián ¿No?

- Si… - Vociferó la niña, fue en ese momento en el que Yamiko sintió un Deja vú, el cabello era negro, la piel pálida y no parecería ser tan diferente a otras personas que había visto antes, pero había una facción que llamó su atención - Pero si tengo un guardián, sólo está esperando - De no haber estado muerta, a la entidad le hubiera dado un ataque al corazón.

- ¿Qué espera?

Sus ojos.

No eran negros, no eran marrones, ni verdes, tampoco azules.

Eran del más puro blanco que alguien se podría imaginar.

Los mismos que ella veía todos los días al verse en un espejo o en el agua.

- A que mocosas como ustedes **me molesten** - Dijo la tercera niña, un aura negra la cubrió, el aura tomando forma de unas orejas felinas, dos colas y afiladas garras así como ojos rojos brillantes, entonces, aunque repentinamente nublada por un cansancio inexplicable, Yamiko lo supo, ésta persona era ella.


End file.
